


Catboy

by annoname



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M, Mentioned Akashi Seijuurou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Emang bisa orang berubah jadi setengah kucing cuma gara-gara permen?
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 4





	Catboy

Semua berawal dari permen coklat yang Tetsuya beli di toserba seberang jalan. Awalnya, saat Chihiro memakan permen itu, tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Bahkan pemilik surai abu-abu itu malah merasa permen coklat yang dibeli Tetsuya itu enak dan meminta lagi.

Semua berubah saat keesokan harinya. Biasanya, Tetsuya yang akan bangun terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh Chihiro, namun hari ini kebalikannya. Chihiro terbangun karena dia mendengar suara angin yang kencang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang bergerak di sekitar kakinya, saat mengintip, Chihiro hampir terlonjak.

Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan ranjang agar Tetsuya tidak terbangun dan terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Anjir gw punya kuping," gumam Chihiro terkejut. Tapi satu detik kemudian dia terkekeh menertawakan omongannya sendiri. Dia gila(nggak kok, dahlah skip).

"Bego ya. Kan semua orang emang punya kuping." gumam Chihiro.

Chihiro menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak-gerak dari balik badannya dan ia sadar bahwa itu adalah ekor. Ekor kucing lebih tepatnya.

_Krieeet...._

"Chihiro-kun?Tumben udah ba...."

Tetsuya speechless.

"Chihiro-kun, kamu nge-cosplay?"

"NGGAK-NYAN!" teriak Chihiro malu. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil dan berucap, "Chihiro-kun, aku mau ketawa,".

"Jangan ketawa-nyan!"

_Anjir kenapa jadi ada 'nyan'?!_

"Pfftt– Nyan," Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dan berbalik badan. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak atau apa, hanya saja dia menahan tawa dan bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

(Maapkan aku yang membuat mereka jadi OOC ehe)

Chihiro mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya, "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA PERMEN YANG KEMAREN-NYAN! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Lah kok salah aku sih. Salah Chihiro-kun lah. Aku beli banyak dimakan semua. Nyebelin( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)"

"Hari ini aku ada janji ketemu sama Akashi. Kalo gak dateng aku bisa dibunuh.....Nyan," ujar Chihiro sambil memeluk Tetsuya erat, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Tetsuys tersenyum lebar. "Kalo gitu aku yang bilang ke Akashi-kun kalo kamu gak bisa dateng. Pasti dibolehin."

"Kamu pengen bikin aku cemburu ya?"  
"Hah?Maksudnya?"  
"Akashi kan mantan kamu."  
"Kan cuma mantan, Chihiro-kun. Udah gak ada apa-apa lagi."  
"Tapi Akashi masih ngejar kamu."  
"Ya aku tinggal lari lah. Gitu aja bingung."  
"Jangan ah."  
"Chihiro-kun, kita kan tunangan. Aku juga cuma nelpon Akashi-kun doang kok, gak ketemu langsung."

Chihiro menghela nafas lega saat Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu. "Yaudah deh. Tapi kalo Akashi ngegombal, bilang ke aku ya."

_Tuuuuttt tuuutttt_

_"Tumben Tetsuya telpon duluan. Mau balikan?"_  
"Bukan, Akashi-kun. Hari ini Chihiro-kun sakit jadi dia gak bisa pergi."  
 _"Oh sakit. Yaudah bilang ke dia gak usah dateng."_  
"Makasih, Akashi-kun."  
 _"Sebentar, jangan di matiin dulu dong. Buru-buru banget sih."_  
"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"  
 _"Dia lagi sakit kan?Tinggalin aja. Ayo kita pergi berdua. Kamu mau kemana?Hokkaido?Italia?Hawaii?"_  
"Akashi-kun, aku juga gak bisa pergi. Aku harus jagain Chihiro-kun."  
 _"Biarin lah. Udah gede."_  
"Ya gak salah sih."  
 _"Bener kan?Makanya ayo kita jalan. Berdua a–"_

Tetsuya langsung memutuskan panggilan. Semakin lama berbicara dengan Akashi, rasanya semakin menjijikan sampai-sampai Tetsuya bisa merasa bila dirinya merinding.

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

"Tetsuya, kamu ganggu ah," omel Chihiro seraya mendorong Tetsuya menjauh. Chihiro sedang enak-enaknya membaca buku malah diganggu oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Tetsuya nge-pout dan mengelitiki tangan Chihiro dengan ilalang yang dicabut dari halaman tetangga. Ups–  
"Aku bosen....."

"Yang jadi kucing siapa sih sebenernya?" Chihiro memperhatikan Tetsuya yang merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di pangkuan Chihiro. Terganggu sih, tapi Chihiro sebenarnya juga senang karena diperhatikan oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengibas-ngibaskan ilalang di depan Chihiro. "Buuuuu! Chihiro-kun seneng kan sebenernya!" omel Tetsuya.

Chihiro ketahuan. "M-mana ada! Kenapa aku harus seneng?"

"Itu ekornya ngibas-ngibas gitu. Boongnya gak pinter nih,"

Si rambut abu-abu memalingkan wajahnya. Kemana saja asalkan Tetsuya tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Tetsuya yang melihat hanya tertawa dan terus menggoda Chihiro.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jadi kucing untuk beberapa hari.


End file.
